L'alcool résoud beaucoup de choses
by Dragonha
Summary: Cloud est triste de ne pas attirer l'attention de Zack, du coup il s'en va noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Mais si Zack le suivait et qu'il avait une idée en tête. Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait?


**Auteur:** Moi, la p'tite Drag

**Disclamer:** Ils sont pas à moi, mais à Square Enix, voilà content. Mais je demandais pas grand chose juste Cloud, Zack, Sephiroth et Tseng et Reno. Quoi comment ça c'est trop? Ben je boudes voilà, même si je sais que ça changera rien.

**Résumé : **Couple Zack x Cloud. Zack aime Cloud. Cloud aime Zack, mais ils ne le savent pas. Alors quand le blond se saoule, il arrange sans le vouloir beaucoup de choses.

Juste un petit **warning pour cause de lemon et d'une fic qui est en fait un PWP e,tre deux mecs, **voilà.

Bonne lecture

**Fic Final Fantasy VII : L'alcool résout beaucoup de choses. **

Cloud s'entraînait en cette chaude journée ensoleillée dans la salle climatisée de la Shinra. Son sempai Zack aussi, il le supervisait quand il n'était pas lui-même occupé à endurcir son corps.

Les deux garçons tenaient à garder une forme à toute épreuve au cas où une mission leur tomberait dessus. Seulement, ils avaient peu de chance d'être appelé quand on savait qu'on les avait forcés à prendre un peu de repos.

Après leur dur entraînement quotidien, ils se dirigèrent vers les douches ensemble. Aucun d'eux n'était gêné, ils étaient entre hommes après tout. Aussi, ils se déshabillèrent sans plus de cérémonies, et commencèrent à se doucher.

Cloud se lavait toujours les cheveux d'abord, c'était un rite habituel. Seulement cette fois, son sempai décida de changer ses habitudes et de faire comme son protégé. Après avoir fini cette partie-là, ils passèrent au reste de leur corps.

Malheureusement pour le beau blond, son brun préféré lui fit une remarque étrange. « Eh Cloud, je veux finir ça vite, et t'inviter à boire un verre avec quelques amis. Alors, passes-moi l'éponge que je te frotte rapidement. Toi, tu mets toujours des plombes pour la trempette. Tu pourras me faire pareil, comme ça. »

Les paroles déclenchèrent un sentiment troublant dans l'esprit du jeune garçon. « Euh… Désolé, mais j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose ce soir. Je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner. Dépêches-toi de te laver si tu veux tellement sortir. » répondit le blond d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

Le grand combattant plissa les yeux à ce comportement. Que pouvait-il avoir à faire pour refuser une de ces gentilles sorties ? Et cette voix ? N'était-elle pas plus sexy que d'habitude ?

'_Je l'aime beaucoup c'est un fait ! En fait, je l'ai choisi exprès parce qu'il semblait être un excellent combattant. Ce qui s'est révélé extrêmement vrai. Seulement, dès le départ je le trouvais mignon. Dieu pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Maintenant j'en viens à désirer un gamin de vingt ans !'_ pensa l'homme.

De son côté, le dit gamin, profitant des réflexions de son mentor, le regardait du coin de l'œil. Ses pectoraux merveilleusement sculpté, ses lèvres doucement martyrisées par ses dents et son… pénis. Tout ça n'échappa pas à l'œil gourmand de Cloud.

'_Bon sang, c'est un vrai dieu ! Et moi, avec mon corps maigrelet, ma timidité affligeante et mon attitude hautaine, comment puis-je espérer avoir une chance avec lui ?' _Inconscient chacun des pensées de l'autre, ils finirent leurs toilettes sanas vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Mais le clou de ce début de soirée, de l'avis de Zack, fut justement la sortie de la douche. En effet, lui n'avait aucune honte, à montrer son corps, il se savait charmant et bien foutu, il en jouait donc de temps en temps.

Ce n'est pas le cas de Cloud, qui se voyait petit et sans formes, ignorant la réelle beauté de son corps. Celui-ci se précipita donc aussi vite qu'il put hors de la salle d'eau. Mais un détail n'échappa pas aux yeux de lynx du brun qui avait ravi son cœur. Le jeune était érection !

'_Minute, non ! Je me fais sûrement des idées. Quoique… Il n'y avait que nous deux ici. Alors soit c'est une conséquence de ses pensées sur je ne sais qui, ou alors c'est ma présence qui ne lui déplaît pas.' _

C'était décidé, ce soir serait le moment ou jamais pour tenter de le séduire. Oublier la partie de rigolade avec Seph et les autres, il allait filer son petit champion préféré et savoir toute la vérité sur cette affaire.

Très rapidement donc, il fila aux vestiaires et enfila à la va vite ses fringues avant de se calmer et de commencer l'espionnage. Il sortit discrètement du bâtiment à la suite de Cloud. Celui-ci ne se rendit jamais compte qu'il était suivi.

Bien sûr, le jeune blond avait dit n'importe quoi pour se défiler, ne voulant pas penser inutilement à son amour à sens unique. Il pensa donc à la meilleure chose pour oublier les problèmes… l'alcool bien sûr.

Fort de sa décision, il entra dans le premier bar qui passa devant lui. Son poursuivant haussa les sourcils, une nuit de beuverie ? Pourquoi ne pas la faire à plusieurs dans ce cas, à moins que… qu'il n'ait l'alcool triste. Déterminé, il emboîta le pas du gamin, et entra également dans le bar. Assez discrètement toutefois, pour ne pas justement attirer l'attention du petit sur lui.

A l'intérieur, le blond avait déjà commandé sa bière. Il commençait léger, il ne savait d'ailleurs pas s'il allait apprécier l'alcool, il n'en avait jamais goûté ! Si Zack avait été au courant de cela, il lui aurait sans doute remonté les bretelles. Seulement jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours pu échapper aux boissons fortes avec les autres. Son mentor veillant bien à ce que la boisson ne soit pas trop fortement alcoolisée.

Son supérieur vit très bien la scène, il était tendu à l'idée de le laisser boire. Mais n'était-ce pas une solution facile pour connaître certains non-dits de son protégé.

La soirée s'écoula ainsi. Le gamin au bar descendant des litres de bière et l'autre le regardant. Bon, avec cinq bières dans le ventre, cela devrait être suffisant pur lui faire déballer ce qui l'intéressait.

Strife l'inconscient signa alors son arrêt de mort. « Eh monsieur, donnez-moi une tequila. Je veux finir la soirée en beauté. » A ces mots, Le combattant de la Shinra s'approcha à toute vitesse du comptoir et assomma le stupide ivrogne. « Laisser tomber, et ne le laisser jamais revenir ici ! Ou vous aurez affaire à moi. » Le tout avait été dit à voix basse et calme, signe de menace imminent pour le célèbre brun.

Là-dessus, il avait quitté les lieux, traînant le poivrot jusque chez lui. Une fois dans son appartement, Zack l'allongea sur le lit. Puis, une idée pour faire dessaouler cet idiot lui vint.

Donc, il appela doucement le gamin par son prénom et puis, se pencha délicatement sur lui. Ainsi, l'ivre mort cru avoir une hallucination : son bel amour qui l'embrassait tendrement. « Aie ! » fit-il, il l'avait mordu violemment à la lèvre l'enfoiré !

Il se reprit se rendant compte de qui se tenait devant lui. « Oh ! Excusez-moi sempai, je vais m'en aller. » gémit-il lamentablement le gamin. « Qui t'as dit de te barrer idiot. Cette fois, tu vas être un bon garçon et m'écoutez. »

« Ce soir j'ai tout vu. Et je brûle de savoir ce qui te met dans un tel état. » Penaud, son vis-à-vis baissa la tête, ne voulant à aucun prix dévoilé son secret, convaincu qu'il n'était pas le type d'homme que son maître recherchait.

S'obstinant au silence, il ne fut que le seul responsable des événements qui suivirent. Celui qu'il aimait se pencha de nouveau sur lui, avec une lueur d'avertissement dans les yeux. « Réponds-moi très vite, avant que je ne prenne la liberté de disposer de ton corps comme bon me semble. »

« Quoi ! » « Tu m'as très bien compris. Bon, comme tu ne coopères pas, je peux donc me servir sans remords. » Là, le brun ne tint plus, l'état du blond, et surtout ses vêtements plaqués par la sueur sur son torse parfait, eut raison de son esprit diplomatique.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il arracha le haut d'une main et arrangea sa position sur le blond. Il se trouvait maintenant à califourchon sur son élève. Celui-ci prit rapidement conscience de sa position, et se dépêcha de donner la raison de son état actuel.

« Stop, attends une minute ! Je… Je voulais seulement m'éloigner un peu de toi. Tu m'as avoué il y longtemps ton orientation. Seulement, je… Il s'est avéré que j'ai fini par avoir des sentiments pour toi. J'ai fini par t'aimer, mais comme je te voyais sortir régulièrement avec des garçons d'un certain type, je me suis convaincu que tu n'étais pas fait pour moi. »

« Et avec quelle genre de type je sors d'après toi ? » rétorqua brusquement le garçon au dessus de lui. Il se révélait que l'information avait été vraie à une époque. Mais depuis un certain temps maintenant, il s'était calmé.

De plus, il voyait mal comment ce petit imbécile n'avait pu voir la ressemblance entre eux et lui. Tous les garçons avec qui il était sorti étaient blonds et bien bâtis. Tous lui ressemblaient mais n'était pas lui.

« Eh, bien, ils étaient blonds comme moi mais leurs corps sont différents du mien. Je suis petit et sans vrai tablettes de chocolat, alors qu'eux en avaient à revendre. » Les yeux de son dominant étaient ronds, énervé il répliqua vertement.

« Et où ce que tu vois que tu n'as pas de tablettes, sombre crétin, et ça c'est quoi ? Du caoutchouc, peut-être ? Tu n'es qu'un imbécile fini, comment tu peux être aussi aveugle. » Il clôtura dans un souffle : « mais je ne dois pas être mieux que toi, puisque je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Le jeune garçon fut surpris mais le jeu s'était calmé. « Alors ? Tu as fini de te morfondre, je peux te faire l'amour mon nigaud à moi ? » « Oui ! » termina le blond d'une petite voix excitée.

Enfin, il pouvait l'embrasser, sans prétexte. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent doucement dans la danse des amants. Quelques baisers très chauds mirent le feu aux poudres. Electrisé, Zack s'empressa d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau à portée.

Bientôt, il atteignit le pantalon qu'il abaissa doucement, tout en caressant au passage, les fines jambes galbées et imberbes de son joli partenaire.

Il retraça le chemin inverse avec sa langue, laissant des trainées de salive brûlantes sur la peau douce. Enfin, il passa à son plat de résistance. Il engloba le sexe dur dans sa bouche. Puis il alterna sa langue, ses dents, et ses mains. Ses caresses indécentes finirent d'achever la timidité de Cloud qui réclama plus.

Obéissant à ses désirs et aux siens, il commença doucement à le préparer. Le brun enfonça d'office deux doigts largement humidifiés de salive dans l'antre de son compagnon. Il pratiqua plusieurs va-et-vient, qui habituèrent rapidement le blond.

Celui-ci lui fit clairement comprendre d'y aller, il était bouillant de désir, cherchant l'assouvissement. Une fois bien préparée, l'entrée fut occultée par la présence d'un sexe imposant quémandant asile.

La demande fut facilement acceptée, le jeune garçon étant plus que détendu et heureux d'enfin obtenir cette attention particulière qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps.

Le va-et-vient continuel et tantôt lent puis rapide, les fit venir tous deux très vite. Repus, ils tombèrent dans les limbes de sommeil en se déclarant un simple je t'aime.

FIN.

Une petite review s'il vous plait. Pas pour me dire que c'était vachement rapide, je le sais déjà, le but étant de faire un lemon entre les deux plus beaux persos du jeu.


End file.
